


A Hot Topic

by endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)



Series: Too Hot For S*x [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: :), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Katniss and Peeta are not the brightest in the story, Major second hand embarrassment, Mr. Everdeen isn't too fond of Peeta, Oral Sex, Sex, Two Dummies, as well as the tenderness, lol, look it's another camping story, modern a/u, this story has some shenanigans, you'll find out why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/pseuds/endlessnightlock
Summary: Katniss brings Peeta along to her family's weekend at the campground, despite the fact that her dad is not his biggest fan.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Too Hot For S*x [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800076
Comments: 40
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last part to my Too Hot For S*x saga. I hope you enjoy it!

“Peeta and I are going for a walk,” Katniss announced to her family at large. She stepped down from the camper, shutting the door behind her. 

While her dad grunted out a response without looking up, she handed Peeta a sweatshirt, silently noting the relief in his face. His expression told her everything she needed to know- he was ecstatic about not being stuck alone out here with her father anymore. It was evident that no progress had happened between the two of them. 

That was disappointing- she’d stayed inside the camper with her mom and Prim specifically to let the two of them could talk a little more- obviously that hadn’t made a bit of difference.

Katniss shot him a commiserating half-smile. _Sorry about that_ , her expression said.

Peeta shook his head discreetly before tugging the sweatshirt on over his head. 

Once her hands were free, she stuck her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. She glanced back over at her father again, a smallish man with silver eyes and dark hair like her, who really shouldn’t have been intimidating to anyone. Peeta was terrified of him, though, and not without good reason. Her dad had threatened him with bodily harm, not long ago. 

At the moment, her dad was perched beside the campfire, spreading the burned-down logs out. He was working to prepare the evening meal and must’ve just finished what he wanted to do with the dinner prep; he lifted the pot onto the hook of the tripod to let it hang over the fire and cook while she watched. He then stood, wiping his hands on his old Steelers sweatshirt before shoving his knit hat further back on his head like he was too warm from squatting next to the fire too long. Silently, he assessed the two of them before speaking- his look made her feel even antsier.

“You’ve got about an hour till we eat,” he muttered finally before turning around and presenting her with his back. 

If discomfort was radiating from Peeta (it was), then the disgust blazed like a search beacon from her dad. She genuinely hoped the whole weekend wouldn’t be like this; it wasn’t enjoyable to watch any grown man, especially her father, act like an ass. Peeta behaving like a frightened rabbit wasn’t much better.

“We’ll be back by then,” Katniss said finally, forcing the irritation in her tone back down. The campsite wasn’t the place to get into it with either of them. Instead, she tugged on Peeta’s hand to get him to start walking with her.

They walked, and he was silent as they passed other campers on their trek to the woods. A few of the regulars, including Finnick and Annie, waved at them, and he did make sure to wave back and smile. 

He was doing a decent job of covering his feelings up. Peeta was an excellent performer under pressure she’d found out, but she could sense he was still uneasy. His demeanor was the whole reason she’d suggested they take this walk and get away from her family for a while. He needed a distraction, and it was a lovely day for it- they’d kill two birds with one stone while they were gone.

It was early October and one of the last weekends of the camping season. Soon her dad would drive back up here by himself and close the campsite down after winter-proofing it to sit until spring. It always made Katniss feel a little sad to think that the end of the year was approaching, although the last weekend of the season always involved a huge Halloween party hosted by the owners. That was fun, even for someone like her, for whom crowds weren’t her favorite thing.

Her parents didn’t typically spend much time up here anymore, but they’d decided to make it a family get-together. Prim even made the two-hour drive from school to be with them. It would’ve been the perfect weekend, but only one glaring problem had arisen; her father had just assumed Peeta wasn’t coming along with her. When Katniss pulled her truck next to the camper with her boyfriend beside her, her dad hadn’t even tried to keep the frown off his face. 

She didn’t know why and she didn’t understand how exactly her dad could dislike Peeta so much, although it probably had something to do with the fact that he’d walked in on them having sex on her couch a month ago. 

That evening couldn’t have been any more uncomfortable if they’d tried. The “incident” had happened on a Saturday night about six weeks after she and Peeta had started seeing each other. 

Their friends knew about the change in their relationship from day one. None of them seemed particularly surprised.

They’d even run into Gale Hawthorne of all people, and he'd had nice things to say about them getting together. His reaction had shocked the hell out of her and made her laugh- if he only knew the part he’d played in getting the two of them getting together. But that would be weird, so she kept her mouth shut. And it had been nice to see more evidence that everyone was capable of growing up at some point, even Gale.

Despite her friends being aware of it, Katniss had been putting off telling her mom and dad about Peeta’s promotion in her life from a friend to more. 

It wasn’t that she wanted to keep things a secret from them indefinitely; it was just that she hadn’t seen them in person since she’d begun dating him. It seemed important to tell her mom and dad about the first serious relationship she’d had in person, so her intentions were good. She was going to have both them and Peeta over the same night, and she was going to tell them the good news.

Unfortunately, they never got that far. 

Instead, her dad walked in on them, mid-getting-it-on the Saturday before their planned visit.

If there were a worse way to introduce a guy to her dad, she’d yet to happen upon it. He’d been driving through Panem on his way home from a weekend installation job and, in a very true to his nature move, decided to stop by Katniss’s apartment unannounced and surprise her.

Dropping by that way unannounced was something he’d done a few times to her in the past. He hadn't done it in a while, so she hadn’t given it a second thought.

Once her dad reached her door, he, without any warning, used his spare key to her apartment to let himself inside. He told her later that it'd sounded like someone was "getting murdered in there.”

Err, she guessed they were kind of loud.

Katniss had been bent over the arm of the couch with her hind end in the air (the first horizontal surface they’d come across after barely getting inside the door just ten minutes ahead of her dad, where they hurriedly stripped naked and proceeded to go at it like crazy- their eagerness was probably the reason why the deadbolt got neglected too) when her dad stormed in and scared them to death.

The situation quickly moved from bad to worse to _oh my god; this has to be the worst moment of my life_ territory.

Her dad yanked Peeta off of her (ignoring the undeniable fact that what was going on between them was consensual, and it wasn’t like they wouldn’t have stopped themselves if he’d given them half a second- _god_ ). He slammed him into the wall (only possible because her dad had caught her much-larger boyfriend off guard) with more force than a small man ought to possess. 

That night they both found out how quickly a small man could become an angry, terrifying man, regardless of size.

And while Katniss had the opportunity to grab a blanket off the back of the couch- which she quickly did before tossing her boyfriend a pillow to cover his “manhood”- Peeta was immediately threatened with death if he didn’t explain himself right the hell now.

The situation was ridiculous. Katniss was pretty sure her dad had to know how doggie-style worked; he was almost fifty after all. 

Katniss shuddered anew at the thought of anything involving her dad and the words “doggie-style”, especially in connotation to that night. 

She’d never been so embarrassed. Even after the two of them, once they were adequately covered up, of course, explained how they were in a relationship now (and surprise, she guessed she would’ve said- Peeta’s my boyfriend now or whatever! Obviously the excitement she’d felt over telling her parents the news was long gone), her dad remained unfazed in his anger. 

Frankly, the whole thing with him was getting on her nerves. She was twenty-three years old, not some teenage girl who was sneaking around behind his back with random guys and being irresponsible.

“He hates me,” Peeta said finally, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. He stared down at his feet as they walked. They kept moving down the trail that ran past the campgrounds and towards the woods. It was surprisingly empty of people, and when they crossed into the treeline, there still wasn’t another person to be seen. “And there doesn’t seem to be anything I can do about it,” he added.

“He’s being ridiculous,” Katniss reassured him, dropping Peeta’s hand just long enough to wind an arm around his waist, “try not to let it bother you too much.” 

“Easy for you to say.”

“Not really,” she quipped, fitting her body close to his side and staying there while they kept moving. She was glad for the privacy to be close to him now, away from everyone’s watchful eyes and the thick blanket of underlying tension. 

Despite the tension that hovered over them at the campsite like a little grey rain cloud, Katniss took a deep breath of the fresh air. It made her feel better, calmer. It wasn’t cold enough to be uncomfortable, which was probably a good thing since the two of them were relegated to the tent tonight- there wasn’t enough room in the camper for her and him to join her parents and Prim. 

That was probably also a good thing. 

“Just give him time,” Katniss finally said after trying to think of something more encouraging to say, “he’ll come around.”

Peeta kissed the top of her head without pausing their walk, an awkward move that made her laugh. “I’ve never had a girl’s father hate me before,” he admitted in a pathetic little tone, “parents usually love me.”

“Aww, I’m sorry,” she said, rolling her eyes at what she took as a compliment, despite the "other parents" mention.

He chuckled.

“My mom likes you, at least,” Katniss reminded him. That wasn’t stretching the truth, either- her mom got on spectacularly with him. It frankly just made her dad’s behavior seem crazier.

“I’ll take that, I guess,” Peeta agreed.

“That means it’s three down, one to go,” she said.

“Three?” he asked.

“Prim likes you, and… I love you, you know, so there’s that,” she added casually. A second later, she shrieked in surprise when he tugged her closer. Her stomach swooped a little at the way he’d caught her off guard.

Peeta laughed at her reaction. “That’s all that matters,” he said, stopping in their path and putting both of his arms around her waist. “Just you,” he kissed her then, his mouth soft and warm. It was without any intent to carry things further now- but later? Possibly.

Katniss let herself relax in his arms for just a moment before they began moving deeper into the woods again. “What did you guys talk about while I was gone?” she asked, stepping around a branch that was jutting out of the treeline and sprawling across the path. Severe thunderstorms came through the area just last week, and while the ground was dry, there was still an overabundance of debris lying around. You had to watch your step out here.

“Nothing, he just shut me down when I tried talking to him. I asked if he needed any help with dinner, but all he did was shake his head like he couldn’t believe I was still standing there,” Peeta said.

Katniss sighed. The situation was so damn awkward.

“Don’t worry though, I’m not going to let him scare me off,” he added softly, leaning his head against the top of hers, “I’d stand up to a whole army of angry fathers for you.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Katniss said wryly.

  
  
  
  
  


After a lengthy walk, but not too long because they couldn’t be late to eat, Katniss and Peeta returned to the campsite for dinner around the fire with her family. 

After helping them set up, they sat down to eat with her parents and Prim. Dinner consisted of her dad’s homemade stew, and a round of drinks spiked with Uncle Haymitch’s moonshine; the flavors went pretty well together.

And when Peeta ran back to her truck to grab the loaf of sourdough bread he’d brought from the bakery specifically for tonight, her dad at least had the good grace to admit that it went well with the stew. Katniss couldn’t help but wonder if her mom had chewed her dad out while they were gone. If so, she was grateful.

Once they’d eaten, and after the alcohol, the smell of the campfire and the setting sun had had a few hours to work its magic on everyone, the air became more relaxed all the way around. Even her dad didn’t seem so disgruntled. After a request from her mom, he got his guitar out of the trunk of his car.

Her dad’s guitar was a beautiful instrument- in the way that only something nicked and timeworn but much loved could be. It had been his mother’s and was going to go to Katniss one day. Her dad’s family had grown up in poverty, and the guitar was the only memento he had left. It was precious to all of them.

After a little prodding, Peeta got Katniss to sing something for him- she rarely would because it made her self-conscious, she always said, to which her mom laughed and countered that Katniss must’ve grown into her shyness to perform because she’d never been that way in school. 

It surprised her when Peeta mentioned he remembered Katniss singing in kindergarten. “I think I’ve been a goner for you since then,” he admitted, keeping his voice low enough that no one else could hear.

And despite the way her mom’s teasing embarrassed her, she still sang _Little Sparrow_ while her father played. Peeta looked inordinately pleased with himself once she began the song, and that adoring look on his face did something new to her; the sound of her laughter bubbled up and out of her between the lyrics of the song.

After that, she and Prim sang a few folk tunes. Her sister wasn’t as openly musical as Katniss, but she had a high, lovely tone, and they harmonized nicely together.

Finally, though, her dad took over. He started singing James Taylor songs- her mom’s favorite. _Fire and Rain, Carolina in My Mind_ (Katniss harmonized on the chorus), and _How Sweet It Is_ followed each other in a lilting melody, one right after the other, her dad’s voice clear and sharp while the rest of them listened. Peeta seemed entranced by all of the performances, but at that point, he was sitting with his chin in hand, trying not to be too obvious but openly staring at her father while he played and sang. 

Katniss couldn’t blame him, this was the first time Peeta had been present for one of her dad’s performances, and he was exceptionally talented. His voice was mesmerizing, and his ability to play the guitar was nothing to sneeze at either. The campgrounds as a whole had gone silent to listen to him play and sing. It was probably a mixture of the music in the air and moonshine in her body, but Katniss felt genuinely happy. She hoped tonight could be a turning point.

  
  
  
  


“I think things went a little better tonight, don’t you?” Katniss asked, following Peeta into the tent after their fire had burned out. The rest of her family was in the camper for the night. Things even seemed to be winding down in the campground around them for the most part- the only sounds she could make out were distant voices and muffled laughter.

“Dad didn’t look so pissed off at you,” she added as an afterthought, mostly trying to be helpful. Maybe teasing him a little, too.

“It’s the bread,” Peeta said quickly. It was too dark to see him well, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “Sourdough- it’s the great uniter.”

She snorted. “Sure. It certainly can’t hurt anything, I guess. I’d lay it more on the alcohol, though.”

“The ‘shine that brought us together, I guess you’d call it. Even if I did have to act like a jealous jerk to get the ball rolling.”

Katniss put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “It happens,” she told him gently. “Those were things that needed to be said- and the results were fantastic, weren’t they?”

Peeta gave her a soft kiss back. “Life-altering, I’d call it.”

She stepped back, turning around and zipping the door closed behind them.

“You’re lucky,” he told her seriously. “I can’t imagine what it was like growing up around all that music.”

“For a long time, I took it for granted, honestly,” Katniss admitted. “I guess I just assumed everyone else’s families were like mine.” Music had always been such a big part of her family and so deeply ingrained in her soul that she couldn’t imagine what her life would’ve been like without a house full of it. 

“They aren’t,” he said. His relationship with his family was pretty strained, honestly- Katniss hated that for him.

“Dad gets together and plays with my aunt and uncle sometimes, too,” she told him, changing the subject. “They’re good-they used to have a band in the late ’80s into the early ’90s.”

“Really,” Peeta said, sounding bemused like he was only a little surprised by the information. “How was I unaware of that before now?”

“It just never crossed my mind, I guess. I have a copy of Dad's album somewhere around my apartment.”

“On vinyl?”

“And on cassette.” Katniss bit her lip to keep from laughing before she got the rest of the story out. “It’s amazing. The music is good, but the best part is that my dad had long hair and a fu-Manchu mustache on the cover.”

“What?” Peeta laughed. He was still chuckling a moment later when he bent over and picked up his gym bag. “I have got to see that.” 

“I’ll dig it out for you when I get home,” Katniss told him as she pulled her pajama bottoms out of her bag. She quickly shoved her jeans off before stepping into the soft cotton bottoms. 

“You’d better.”

Peeta changed into his pajamas as well, and they fell into a companionable silence. It might’ve been getting a little chilly outside, but inside the tent, it was just cool enough to make laying together in a sleeping bag comfortable- once the two of them got their clothes changed, they climbed inside the two they’d zipped together to make one oversized one. 

“My family doesn’t do anything like that,” Peeta said, sounding wistful as they both moved around inside the bag, trying to get comfortable while figuring out where each person’s arms and legs should wind up before zipping it closed over them. “The only thing my dad passed down to me was a tendency towards high cholesterol.”

“Not his great sense of business acumen?” she asked, referring to the bakery which, honestly, wasn’t a fantastic moneymaker or anything. No one was getting rich off of Mellark’s, especially not Peeta who’d told her he questioned his decision to stay on there every week when it was time to pay the bills. 

“Hey now,” he said jokingly.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” she teased. The bakery wasn’t a subject Peeta was particularly sensitive about or anything.

“I’ll think about forgiving you. But business acumen, really- that’s the hill you’re dying on today?” Peeta huffed a laugh as he stretched out in the bag. A moment later, he raised one arm above his head, and Katniss took the opportunity to settle down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She draped her arm around his stomach as he continued. “Those are some fancy words, Everdeen.”

Katniss turned her face into the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly. “Not that fancy,” she whispered, feeling drowsier already. 

Peeta was so warm and pleasant to cuddle. Laying down with him never failed to make her either instantly relaxed or, well, other sex-related feelings, but she was too tired tonight for that. She could barely keep her eyes open.

“Maybe our kids will be like you one day-” he mumbled, the edges of his voice already coming out slurred like he was fighting sleep.

She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. It would never stop being strange to her the way guys were able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat like that. Sure she was tired herself, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t take her a while to settle down and- _wait a damn minute._

Katniss sucked in a breath so sharp she was glad there weren’t any insects buzzing around in the tent. Otherwise, she might’ve sucked one down her throat with how sharply she inhaled.

“Huh?” she asked, stupidly (she’d heard him, there was no need to pretend she hadn’t). 

Had Peeta just oh-so-casually mentioned having children with her? 

“You okay?” he asked her, still sleepily. “Thought it sounded like you choked.”

They hadn’t even discussed moving in together yet, let alone kids. “I just, I-” she began.

“I meant your singing, not the other thing,” he whispered in answer, misinterpreting her question but entirely at ease with what he’d said, “you know, not your wordiness.”

Katniss lay next to him still in shock, all thoughts of sleep ripped away while he seemed perfectly at ease. 

Why would Peeta bring up having kids with her- they’d only been seeing each other for what… three months? She just lay there next to him, the big dummy, super wide-awake, tense, and stewing in her thoughts while he got to keep resting in blissful ignorance. 

Well, she wasn’t having any of that. Some clarification was needed. 

The only problem was that when she opened her mouth to ask him to “explain himself”, light snoring came from the big galunk. 

He was asleep already. 

After laying there gritting her teeth another moment while debating with herself whether or not she ought to shake him awake (she almost did it) and make him talk, Katniss finally convinced herself it just wasn’t worth it. 

Peeta might not even remember what he’d said to her by morning- he’d barely been awake. She wasn’t in any hurry to discuss the subject either, she decided, figuring she’d just let it lie for now. 

If there was any freaking out that needed doing, she could do it in the morning. 

Instead, she sighed in frustration, fighting the sudden urge to kick her feet like a toddler. A second passed, and she thought- why not? So she gave in and waved them around a little, making ripples in the material at the foot of the sleeping bag. 

Well, that had been pointless- the only thing that had accomplished was making her feel like an idiot. And of course, Peeta didn’t react to it at all, but she hadn't expected him to. Katniss squeezed her eyes shut. 

_Thanks a lot, Peeta._

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you jrosely for betaing this for me, you’re the best!

It seemed like she'd just fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but the moment Katniss opened her eyes, she knew that couldn't be right. Soft strands of light were already filtering in through the seams of the tent's windows and doors. The sun was up but just barely, meaning it was still very early. The campgrounds were so quiet she could hear the birds chirping in the trees that separated the campsites; the sound was what woke her up- she'd always been a light sleeper.

Last night she'd lain awake for hours, stewing over her thoughts while Peeta snored next to her in blissful ignorance. If she were smarter, she'd probably try going back to sleep herself right now, but that didn't seem possible. She felt annoyingly wide-awake and frustrated.

Katniss had detached herself from Peeta and rolled over to the side, facing away from him before finally curling around her pillow and falling asleep. 

At some point, he'd closed the distance between them and was now lying spoon-style with his legs tucked beneath her thighs. He'd flopped his arm across her waist too, and his shallow breathing stirred the hairs on the back of her neck as he inhaled and exhaled. 

He was dead to the world, and quite frankly, it was beginning to irritate her. It was his fault she'd laid awake half the night anyway. "Peeta," she muttered in a not particularly loving tone, "wake up."

"Hmmm," he mumbled a second later, his voice gravelly with sleep. He stirred awake behind Katniss, and after a moment, he pressed himself, most notably his hips, against the length of her body, and sighed contentedly. Like he hadn't done anything to piss her off. 

Of course, he was rock hard against the back of her thighs- the jerk. "Good morning," he whispered, his lips lingering behind her ear before kissing her there. "I love waking up with you, have I ever told you that?" 

Katniss closed her eyes as his hand wandered beneath her shirt. 

Well, this shouldn't be happening, she told herself as he pressed his erection into her backside and tightened his arm at her waist, pulling her even tighter against him. 

She was mad at him. 

But her traitorous body responded the way it always did, leaving her even more irritated. Sometimes she felt as though she didn't have control over her own will anymore. 

Keep this crap up, and before she knew it, she told herself, you'll be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen of his house-

(ignoring the fact that Peeta did as much of the cooking as she did when they were together. This moment was no time for simple facts- she was mad at everything, damn it, and letting herself have this moment)

-following him with worshipful eyes, offering to rub his feet at the end of a tough day at the bakery or fetching his slippers- simpering and adoring just because she loved him and he knew how to make her feel like her loins were reborn in ecstasy.

It was just a matter of time now. 

She was a hopeless idiot. 

"I said, get up," she repeated, irritated with herself and him both.

"I am up, can't you tell?" he whispered, pressing his hips into her again. His erection dug into the soft skin of her backside. Nothing about what he was currently doing was subtle. "I might need some help with this little… er, that's the wrong word I guess-"

Katniss couldn't help the snicker that escaped, no matter how much she tried to fight it. She was mad at him!

'

"So... ma'am," Peeta continued, his voice low in her ear, his tone conspiratorial and dirty, "do you know anyone who can help me with this?" 

When she remained silent, he didn't press her to talk. Instead, he began running his fingertips across the soft skin at her navel. It was soothing to her nerves. He must've caught on to the fact that something was off with her. "You seem tense," Peeta said finally.

Katniss shrugged, thinking how she probably should've just gone with her first instinct and forced him to wake up last night. Stewing on her thoughts, letting them drive her crazy all night, hadn't done her any good. "I think I might have gotten about two hours of sleep," she admitted, "mostly just tired."

"What kept you up?" Peeta asked, "You seemed just as tired as I did last night. Was my shoulder or the ground too lumpy?" 

She shook her head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," 

Peeta's hand splayed at her stomach, and he pressed his lips against her ear. "I have an idea… since I fell asleep last night and left you awake by yourself, why don't you let me take care of you now?"

His hand slid beneath the waistband of her pants then, his fingertips moving right to the edge of her underwear. His breath was hot and damp at the back of her neck, causing the little hairs there to stand to attention; the sensation spread further through her, and her nipples pebbled inside her sweatshirt. 

Peeta's lips turned up in a smile against her skin. "And then maybe you can go back to sleep," he added, his fingers playing at the band of her underwear. "How about it?"

"What about your little problem?" 

"I believe that I retracted my original words- I said _not_ a little problem."

Katniss had to bite her lip to keep herself from either moaning in anticipation of Peeta's fingers drifting further down her body or laughing at his dumb jokes. She wasn't sure which noise was going to come out if he kept it up.

"I'm fine," he added, "just let me worry about you."

So much for resolve, she thought. But really, why not do this? Maybe she could even go back to sleep afterward. And then once she was more well-rested, they could talk about the whole baby thing he'd randomly dropped in her lap. That made sense, right? 

"If you want to," Katniss said, giving in because yes, absolutely, she wanted him to get her off. She tried not to squeak when his fingers dipped immediately, brushing against the short curls between her legs.

Peeta let out a pleased laugh- she felt the noise rumble through his chest. "Of course," he said, his hand dropping. The tips of his fingers skimmed her lower lips, where the wetness was already seeping out of her. "I always want to."

She closed her eyes and let her face drop into the pillow while he nudged her legs further apart until she was spread wide in front of him. His breath grew hot and damp on her neck; when he pressed two fingers deep inside of her, she gasped at the sudden, almost forceful intrusion. The rigid thickness filled her, sending a tight ache up through her belly. Her breath caught in her throat as her walls throbbed around him.

Peeta kept his fingers buried deep inside of her, rigid and unmoving and impaling her on his digits.

He liked to drive her crazy this way sometimes- he seemed to get off on feeling her squirm. "You're so fucking wet," he breathed out, "it's going to be so good. Kat, just relax..."

Katniss couldn't answer. Instead, she panted, pressing down against the hand between her thighs, trying to use his fingers and the palm of his hand to stimulate herself a little since he wouldn't do it for her. 

It was funny, in their day to day life she would probably describe herself as having the more forceful personality of the two of them. She usually got her way with little argument from him, while Peeta was typically okay with doing whatever she wanted. But in bed- he called most of the shots. Usually, she was more than happy to let him, she was still unsure of herself sometimes because of her lack of experience, but she was going to scream in frustration if he didn't do something more for her soon. "Peeta," she whimpered. 

The bastard chuckled under his breath. 

She wanted to hit him when the sound of his laughter reached her ears, but before she could get further than thinking about hurting him, Peeta took mercy on her and began working his fingers in and out. Finally. Katniss relaxed against him. She closed her eyes as his hand moved between her legs, drawing them out of her at intervals to skim her clit. He touched her there before sliding his fingers down and inside of her again.

Katniss was so wet his fingers were sliding easily through her- moisture felt like it was dripping out of her.

She had to wonder if she was getting there so quickly due to her pent-up frustration. It certainly couldn't be hurting anything. 

It wasn't long before the pressure was building low and hot and coiling between her thighs. She mumbled something incoherent, arching into Peeta's hand and locking her legs around his arm. She jerked upright when he rubbed against her front wall at the same time that his thumb swept her clit- f _inally_. The move sent crackling tension deep inside of her body. 

"Right _there_ ," she gasped, thoughtlessly reaching behind her back and fisting Peeta's hair for something to hold.

The rough tug on his scalp drew profanity out of him, and he leaned into her further, covering her body with his. The feel of him hard against her bottom, pressing into her from behind, did it: that deep tingle, that unscratchable itch of hanging on the edge of release cracked.

Her legs flexed tight, and her back arched. The pressure broke, sending liquid heat and relief through her body. Her walls clenched tight and throbbed around Peeta's fingers as he pumped them in and out of her. She bit her lip to stifle the cries of ecstasy, holding her breath for so long stars began to form behind her eyelids. 

Peeta moved his thumb back to her clit, stroking her there until she came again. Katniss tucked her knees up against the second wave, consumed with the intensity of her muscles clenching and unclenching while her nerve endings burned. 

When she came back to herself Peeta's hand was still between her thighs; she realized with some embarrassment that still had a handful of his hair, so she released it and let her arm drop back to her side. He pulled his hand out of her panties, letting his damp fingers rest on her abdomen as they both lay there, trying to catch their breath. 

Well, she was catching her breath, at least. Peeta was practically panting.

Katniss felt like laughing, deliriously happy from the flow of endorphins coursing through her body post-orgasm, so she flipped over and kissed him, gross morning breath be damned. Peeta might have told her not to worry about him, but that was ridiculous. They still had time- besides, if she went back to sleep now, who knew if they'd have a chance to be together again before tonight. 

Peeta hummed in the back of his throat, letting his eyes close while he returned her kiss hungrily. They tangled every part of themselves up in each other, limbs intertwining around hips, chests pressing close together, tongues and lips meeting eagerly and losing themselves in a haze of desire and the thrill of coming together.

Eventually, amid their eager touching, Katniss managed to get half on top of him. Once she had the upper hand, she urged Peeta to lay on his back before sitting up next to him. Quickly she yanked her shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts to both the cold air inside the tent and his eager eyes. It was a move she made mostly for his benefit, although she did love being skin to skin with him. She left her bottoms on, however.

Those didn't need to come off for what she had in mind. 

Peeta sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, his eyes never leaving her body. 

Once he'd laid down again, Katniss climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist. They locked eyes, and she had to smile at the way he was staring up at her, his expression full of adoration and lust and love all rolled into one. But unless she'd imagined it, it wasn't just that mix of emotions reflected at her.

Something else was there in the intensity of his gaze this time- a new sort of anticipation like he was waiting for Katniss to make a move. 

Had Peeta wanted her to assert herself before now? She wasn't sure why he wouldn't have asked her about it before now, they were very open with each other about things in their relationship, but that was what this moment was leading her to believe. Katniss liked it, the way Peeta was looking up at her as if he was waiting for her to show him what she wanted.

The anticipation in his eyes made her feel sexy and in control. Katniss wasn't that shy newbie when it came to sex anymore, she realized. She was ready for this.

She lowered herself so that she was sitting on his erection, hard and thick between her thighs.

Oh fuck, that felt good.

Maybe she should have taken her pants off. She had a strong urge to pull Peeta's cock out and lower herself on it.

Her body clenched in anticipation.

No, no, she told herself. She had a plan, and she was sticking with it.

Katniss rocked on top of him a little; it wasn't like it would hurt anything to get a little pleasure out of this, while Peeta lay beneath her slack-jawed, his hazy eyes following her every moved. When she leaned over to get closer, his hands went to her sides, caressing her as if he just wanted to touch her skin- not demanding anything from her. 

Katniss kissed him, letting her breasts brush against his torso in a teasing way. His lips and tongue were growing slack beneath hers, the haze of desire making his focus uneven. He moved his hands down her body- across her arms, his thumbs brushing her breasts before he reached her waist, where he stopped at the waistband of her sleep pants. Katniss knew he wanted her to take them off, but she resisted.

"Just yours," she whispered, sitting up and letting her hand drift down to the waistline of his sweats. She ran a finger beneath the waistband of his underwear before pulling back on it a little, letting it snap in place to emphasize her words before sliding off his body. 

Peeta's jaw dropped, and without a thought of arguing, he quickly shoved his pants down his hips. A second later, he was kicking them off his feet.

Katniss had a sudden urge to laugh at his eagerness. She did a little, and at herself too. 

_My, my_ , she thought, _what a couple of orgasms will do to change your mood._

It'd only taken her about fifteen minutes to switch from wanting to yell at her boyfriend to preparing to go down on him. Whatever, it wasn't that weird, she guessed. Maybe she was just some kind of freak. It was fine.

Peeta managed to get his pants off as she watched him.

Katniss climbed between his legs and sat on her knees, meeting Peeta's gaze, taking in his heaving chest and the look of almost unbearable anticipation he wore. He seemed to want this pretty badly. 

Despite usually running the show more than her, he was always more focused on her pleasure than his own. He'd never actually asked her for this; Katniss was pretty sure she'd never heard the words _blow_ _job_ pass his lips. It wasn't like she was some kind of pro. It would be easy to let herself get wrapped up in her nerves and not go through with doing this for him. 

The thing that made her want to keep going was the knowledge that she was going to have his pleasure in _her_ hands (and mouth, she mentally tacked on at the end of that thought) the way he usually did hers. 

And she loved Peeta, of course. That was the main reason she wanted to do this. Katniss couldn't imagine wanting to do this with anyone else. Some random cock in her mouth didn't exactly sound appealing. 

His sounded great, though, so she ran her hands up his firm thighs, watching the muscles twitch beneath her touch. She stopped at his hips and let her mouth drop to his body, kissing the tops of his legs, his hipbones. His breathing picked up considerably as her mouth hovered over his erection.

She took Peeta's hard cock in her hand, and he twitched at the first brush of her fingertips and then grew harder inside the circle of her firm (but not too firm- she'd learned that lesson the hard way after grasping him roughly the first time she'd tried giving him a handjob) grip. He sucked in a sharp breath, and she could sense some parts of his body relaxing while he tensed in others.

"Uh," he groaned as she twisted her hand up from root to tip, rubbing her thumb across his head before sliding her fist down him again, "god… _Kat_."

Katniss lowered herself to her stomach. Supporting herself with one arm, she held his cock upright at the base and slid it inside her mouth. Closing her eyes, she flattened her tongue along the underside of his shaft, taking him into her mouth as far as she could go. Katniss couldn't fit all of his cock in her mouth; it wasn't like she was some expert with years of experience giving blow jobs or anything. Peeta certainly didn't seem to mind her lack of inexperience, if the shuddering sound of his breath while she had his cock in her mouth and hands was any indication.

Once she'd fit as much of him in as she could, taken him in as deep as possible without choking on him, Katniss began pumping her fist along the base of his cock while her mouth made the return trip back up to the top. His hands wove into her hair as she worked him, his fingers stroking her face. His hips canted upward while she moved as if he were chasing after her mouth, although he didn't try to force himself in any further than she was taking him. 

He was considerate while getting sucked off, at least.

After suctioning up and down the length of him several times while trying to apply equal pressure with her mouth and fist, she paid special attention to the head of his cock by making swirling patterns over the tip of him with her tongue.

She took her mouth off him to take a breather. She used her fist to pump him lightly while she caught her breath. 

His cock was wet from the abundance of saliva her mouth had produced, and her hand pumping his rigid flesh made a slick sound as she moved it up and down him.

When Katniss glanced up, she saw that Peeta wasn't even looking at her the way she thought he would. Instead, his head was back, his eyes squeezed shut, the muscles of his firm abdomen clenched tight while his chest heaved. It was amazing watching his reaction while she stroked him from root to tip. 

Katniss ran her thumb in a circle around the broad head, and he whimpered. She used her free hand to run her fingernails down his thigh; Peeta had told her once that having his balls touched didn't do a whole lot for him, so she tended to avoid the area because she was never sure what to do with them.

Instead, she chose to focus on other parts of his body. 

Katniss just assumed he'd like her to touch him places that were similar to where she wanted to be caressed, so she stuck with those. His inner thighs, the soft, lightly furred skin of his stomach, that portion of his body beneath his navel where a trail of dark blond hair led to his cock. The backs of his thighs, the underside of his ass cheeks.

Katniss bent her head and sucked his cock back into her mouth. He was gasping for air now, and his shaft seemed to swell in length and thickness immediately, and he grew impossibly hard. He was hanging on the verge of release.

While the complete engorgement of his cock made her choke on him no matter which way she angled her mouth, it just couldn't be avoided. She was determined to keep going, so she tightened her grip and began stoking him more quickly, focusing on putting as much pressure around the tip where he was the most sensitive while not scraping him too much with her teeth.

Peeta's hands went to the sides of her face. She could feel the tension in his arms that told her he was probably leaning forward to watch now. That told her he was on the verge of coming, so she tightened her fist around him and sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks. 

That was just enough to push him over. Peeta bucked his hips, instinctually trying to push himself further inside her mouth, crying out much too loudly as his cock began spurting. She closed her eyes again, sucking and pumping her hand in time to the pulsations of his cock, the thick vein on the underside throbbing as he emptied his release down her throat. 

Her mouth went a little slack trying to keep everything inside it. Some of Peeta's come dribbled out of the corner of her lips.

Having a mouthful of his come wasn't her favorite part of this, but she didn't want to go looking for somewhere to spit afterward either. It seemed like Peeta got more out of it when she swallowed, and he certainly didn't hold anything back when he went down on her. It wasn't a big deal, either way, she just wanted to make oral sex as good for him as he made it for her.

Once he stopped throbbing, Katniss ran her fist up his shaft, giving him a last suck before releasing his softening cock. She sat up, grimacing a little at the taste of his release as she swallowed the rest of it. 

That thought of how bad it tasted was Katniss quickly pushed aside, as she took in the way Peeta was lying in the sleeping bag with his eyes closed, his fair skin flushed, his chest heaving, his hair sticking up all over the place as he attempted to catch his breath. She felt oddly proud of herself for making him feel that way. Besides, there had to be a bottle of water around here somewhere anyway. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at her, looking dazed and content and blissfully happy.

"How'd you like that?" she began, but then-

"Katniss?" Her father called from directly outside the tent. It sounded like he was inches away. "Everything alright in there?" he asked.

Her eyes met Peeta's, and he wore an expression of obvious horror. It was kind of crazy how quickly he dropped the blissful look. 

Oh fuck, not this again- he'd _probably heard everything!_

"Katniss?" her dad repeated.

Peeta sat up, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He was going to be no help, she quickly surmised, so she'd better take matters into her own hands and try to save this shit-show before it became a repeat of the last time her sex life had crossed paths with her too-nosy father. "Hey, yeah, dad- we're fine," she finally answered, inspiration striking just in the nick of time. She thought of the words as they tumbled out of her mouth. "Peeta woke up with a charley horse- too much walking yesterday, I think?"

Peeta's eyes lit up, "Yeah... oh, _wow_ , it hurts."

Katniss glared at him "Don't overplay it!" She whispered, her voice barely detectable but harsh, as she grabbed her shirt and held it against her chest. She stared at the zipper to the door of the tent, mentally willing her father not to take a mind to unzip it. 

Meanwhile, Peeta grabbed the corner of the sleeping bag they'd tossed aside and pulled it across his lap to cover himself. The only thing worse than her dad walking in on her boyfriend with an uncovered erection was catching him with a softened one that screamed- _I just got head from your daughter;_ it certainly wouldn't win him any popularity contests with her dad.

"Oh, that's too bad," her dad answered, sounding surprisingly unsuspicious. "I just wanted to let you two know I'm on my way to the lake if you wanted to join me for some early morning fishing."

Peeta's chin dropped to his chest in relief, his hand covering his eyes.

Once he looked up again, Katniss raised her eyebrows in silent question- " _do you want to go with him"?_ Her expression asked.

Peeta shrugged. It would be hard to say no to an apparent olive branch. "Yeah, I think so," he told her quietly, gesturing to the two of them and their mostly naked states. "I think we might need a few minutes, though, don't you think?"

"Sure, dad," she answered for them both, "can you just give like ten minutes to get around?'

"Of course," her dad said, "take your time- I still need to gather a few more things up before we go. Meet me at the truck when you're ready, and we'll drive over."

After the sound of her dad's footsteps became faint and then disappeared altogether, Katniss flopped on her back and groaned, covering her face with her hands and holding her shirt against her chest with her arms. "Oh my god _,_ Peeta," she said, "I thought for sure he knew what we were doing."

She heard him moving around, and then a moment later, Peeta was hovering over her, pulling her hands away to uncover her eyes. "Hey," he said softly, and that adoring look in his eyes was back. Her anxiety about the run-in with her dad melted away as she gazed up at him. "Thank you," he added, before lowering himself to lie on top of her. He kissed her warmly, and her hands rested at his still-naked hips.

Katniss smiled against his mouth after Peeta pulled away from kissing her just a little. "You don't need to thank me for _that_ ," she chastised him, giggling at what a dork he was being.

"Well, I mean I'm thankful for that-"

"Oh my god, stop it," Katniss said, rolling her eyes at him.

"But that wasn't what I meant, not really." He brushed her lips with his again gently. "I just meant thank you for bringing me here with you for loving me. You know you're everything to me, Katniss."

She was silent beneath him, thinking about what he'd said and the way she felt about him. Nothing about this moment was scary, not at all like the way she'd felt last night. 

Finally, before she had a chance to overthink it, she asked him a question. "What do you see for our future?" 

"Our future," he repeated. "You mean yours and mine?"

"Yeah, that one."

Peeta turned his head, kissing the hollow of her neck. "I just want to be with you, any way you'll have me."

"Do you want to get married?" Katniss whispered.

"If you do," he told her, trailing soft little kisses up beneath her jaw and across her cheek.

"Kids?"

"If you do," Peeta repeated. He sat up further and looked her in the eye. "But we don't have to worry about that yet, do we?"

"Last night, before you fell asleep, you mentioned kids. Our kids-"

"Who would only be ours if you wanted them," he interrupted. "Sorry- I should have let you finish that thought."

Katniss sighed. "No, that's alright. So, what you're saying is no pressure about the future? I mean, I want to be with you too. I just don't know what that looks like right now."

"Not even a hint of pressure," he swore. Peeta smiled, and every inch of his face reflected his happiness from her admission that she wanted to be with him long term. "I haven't even had the _thought_ of pressuring you-"

She laughed, lightly smacking his arm. 

The difference between last night and this morning was like, well, night and day she supposed for lack of a better comparison. "I believe you, Mellark," she told him, "but now, as much as I like looking at that shapely ass of yours in the light of day, we'd better get dressed."

Peeta sighed. He climbed off of her a moment later after one last, lingering kiss. "Fine, I guess. I'm kind of regretting deciding to go with your dad."

"No, you aren't," Katniss said, pulling her shirt on over her head as she watched Peeta go searching for his underwear. Once he found his boxer briefs, he stepped into them, tugging them back up his legs. Once his backside was covered again, she sighed. It was a shame to cover up an ass that looked that good. "We're going to make him love you yet, I guarantee," she assured him.

"As long as you love me, that's good enough," he told her quickly, bending over to ruffle through his gym bag for clean pants.

Katniss stood and walked over to him. When she reached him, she balanced on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a sap," she teased, "but I love you. Now- this morning? You'd better bring your A-game- there's nothing my dad respects more than a man who knows how to handle a fish."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to hear what you thoughts on this!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fun little series- it was a blast to write. I appreciate you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about 2/3 of the way through chapter two so it shouldn't take me too long to get it posted. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


End file.
